


Here we go again!

by Erin410



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia!, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, How I Met Your Mother References, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Mamma Mia! References, Metafiction, Musical References, Musicals, Reylo Week, Romantic Fluff, Theatre, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin410/pseuds/Erin410
Summary: The feelings shouldn't exist, and yet they do! All Rey wanted to do was makes some new friends, and do some theater. But instead a stupid, but stunning boy with way to perfect hair decided to ruin it by messing with her emotions.Told in flashbacks, kinda like How I Met Your Mother!





	Here we go again!

She shouldn't feel the this way, every red flag in the galaxy has been violently thrown at her. And at this point her friends are basically begging her to stop.  
But Rey can't help it, although yes he is a senior and she's only a sophomore, she's friends with his mother, he has a bad past, and he played her dad in the last musical she was in, not to mention he's moody with a side of being an asshole a good percent of the time. Rey still just can't help feel like there is something more there.  
Maybe it's the hair, or his eyes. Maybe it's because she's noticed that he's nice to her unlike everyone else. Maybe she thinks that although he has a tough exterior that maybe, just maybe he has a gooey inside. But at the same time it could be that tempting fate sounds like fun, that even though she knows she could get burned she wants to fly closer to the sun.  
Rey tells herself it's stupid, completely unreasonable. He's an ass with a rocky past that screams don't touch, but it's like being given Pandora's box and being told you can't open it. Rey tells herself-  
But those thoughts we're interrupted by the stean looking headmaster in front of her. She figured she get off easy since he was his uncle but-  
Again the thoughts were interuped. "Rey, I want you to start from the begging" He said.  
Rey shuffled in her chair "Headmaster we would be here all night" she sighed. Luke picked up the clock that read 4:34 pm "It's a good thing my nights free then" he said sternly.  
She sighed again "Well it started a few months ago, when I was casted in Mamma Mia. And your annoying nephew was casted as one of my fathers, Sam Carmichale"

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is kinda short, but it's just the set up. Anyways this story will be told in the same format as How I Met Your Mother. Also little spoiler but not really, before you read the next chapter listen to Fly, fly away from Catch me if you can cuz that's gonna be our girls audition song!  
> Okay love ya thanks for reading!


End file.
